The fishy tale
by LunasBffLindsey
Summary: Cleo Bella and Rikki meet Harry Ron and Hermione. How does it work? Will feeling start for Weasley. Find out by reading


I'm 12 sorry for spelling and Grammar (I put this at beginnings of storis

Cleo was walking alone. Hey shouted Cleo as she saw someone in the distance. Who are you?. Harry was whispering to Hermione and Ron. Where are we Hermione its a crowded beach. Cleo ran over. Ron and Hermione stared at the new-comer. Who is this repeated Cleo. Harry struggled Where are we he asked. Cleo looked surprised this is the beach duh. Hermione looked surprised what put this place in my head she said. Cleo was confused. Sorry about that said Hermione. Cleo was wondering why would someone not know where they are.

Days later Cleo and Rikki were at the cafe while Bella was singing. Ron was there chatting to Cleo. Hermione to Rikki. Harry was sitting at a table nearby listening to the music. So where are you from? asked Rikki. I know what you and your friends are whispered Hermione Mermaids. Rikki jumped back. She told Cleo and they pulled Harry Ron and Hermione out.

How do you know said Cleo sternly. Hermione looked at her. We're wizards. Cleo's eyes popped. Prove it shouted Rikki. Wingardium Leviousa. Cleo flew up into the air. Bella ran out. What is it she demanded. Cleo explained. Bella told Hermione to keep shut and leave we want to be mermaids.

Cleo was getting annoyed and was going to ask Hermione but kept shut. Bella and Rikki went home at 10. Cleo drove home and lay on her bed. Why she thought. I could of been normal. She made a bubble out of her fish tank. She sat up and got her phone. Hello Lewis she said as his voicmail came up. Ugh ring me back please she said desparate. The next day she went down to the beach feeling so angry. Hi she said as Ron came up. What's wrong he asked

Cleo looked into his eye's. I don't want to be a mermaid anymore she cried. Ron looked surprised Why? If you touch water you have to get dry so quick. Ron could see Cleo was so depressed. Well said Ron Hermione does know a changing potion. Cleo stared could I make it? Ron didn't look sure you need a wand said Ron. I have mermaid magic? said Cleo. Ron shrugged I am not good at potions Ron couldn't help smile as he remembered Snape and how he was actully good. Cleo sighed. Well I gotta meet the girls. She stood up and ran of.

Bella was swimming with Will obviously oblivious to the world. After swimming miles away from the beach Will and Bella surfaced at Mako. Will and her just sat there. See I told you this island is where mermaids are born. Harry rolled his eye's. Bella sighed not a long rest she basally shouted. Her and will went back into the water. Halfway home they surfaced again. Will lay back in the water while Bella stared at the sky. Bella was shocked. Will its 9:00pm. Will on lets swim. Bella grabbed him let me she said. Will let Bella pull him back to shore. Will ran home. Bella sat there. Caught in the moment.

Cleo Ron shouted. Cleo stopped walking and looked at him. I can wave my wand for you. We'll make it together he whispered. Cleo was so close to Ron they were like best friends. She hadn't seen Rikki or Bella since they met. Cleo giggled sorry Ron I have a date with my bffs she said. Ron sighed umm Harry gave me this muggle contraction we can use that. Cleo put her number in and ran to join Rikki and Bella at Mako. Rikki was there Bella wasn't. Sorry I'm late said Cleo sliding beside Rikki. Rikki looked angry. Any new she muttered. Cleo couldn't tell Rikki about the potion. No news she said. Well you seem busy enough with that Ron dude I never see you. Thanks to your stupid new lives Rikki spat. Cleo could of killed Rikki. We are still mermaids said Cleo. I wont be soon Cleo thought. Rikki just dove underwater and went back to her apartment. 6 missed calls Rikki thought as she checked her phone. From Zane. She deleted them and ran Bella. Hello Bella said after 2 rings. You aren't on your way to Mako Rikki said wanted to scream. Bella ansered its just Will called and we talked an talked. Then we met at the park and had a walk. Rikki hung up. Knock Knock said a girl voice. Hermione walked in. I heard everything she said sitting down. Rikki ignored her and only said Leave you aren't welcome. Hermione left in a puff of smoke. Rikki sat on her Sofa and cried.

Harry was walking the beach when he saw Ginny. How did you know? Harry asked. Come home said Ginny we miss you. Harry thought of Ron and the Cleo girl. He began: Ron is getting tight to some mermaid Cleo and Hermione is studying that island I feel alone. Then lets stay here together said Ginny kissing Harry. Harry smiled. (A little pointless but I wanted Harry's story to end)

Cleo was sitting in her house when she remembered Ron. She picked up her phone an called. Ron I'm ready. Ron came over and they started to work. Ron worked quietly. Cleo then remembered her phone call to Lewis. She never got rang back. Ron picked at some shells getting them ready to be crushed. Ron whispered I am fed up with this. Cleo returned to her job. It took all day but then Cleo didn't want to. No she screamed. Ron dropped the glass. Whats wrong? he asked. No I will stay a mermaid.

Ron smiled. I knew it he whispered. Cleo smiled. I am so silly Cleo thought aloud. Ron smiled. Well I have to go back to The Burrow. Its a pretty long swim but you'll get there. Cleo laughed. Ron gave Cleo a hug and said Rikki Bella and you need to sort things out. Hermione and me will help say the word and I'll be there. Ron vanished in a puff of smoke. Lewis rang. Hello what's up?. Cleo pulled herself together. Lewis I can't hold it in we're though. Before Lewis replied she cut him of. She had a liking for the ginger boy. She smiled and rang him. As he said he was there in a flash. Ron looked confused as Cleo said want to meet up Saturday. I have a girlfriend Ron said and vanished. A sad end for a happy story.

**I hope you enjoyed if you like and want more ask I have more to put up. Please review. Thanks for reading and if there is no asks for another chapter its a one-shot. Thanks **


End file.
